


The Sun

by pointbreakodinson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointbreakodinson/pseuds/pointbreakodinson
Summary: In which you help ex-Royal Guard Steve hide after a long separation.





	The Sun

The sun rose.

It cast a pinkish orange light upon your humble abode as you sat up in bed, stretching your arms above your head. You were used to getting up at first light, but you would never call yourself a morning person. You swung your legs over the edge and groaned as you stood up. A cat, Maisy, meowed softly from the other side of your bed, and you glanced over your shoulder. “I know, Maisy.” You mumbled. “Follow me.”

Maisy was not your cat. No, she was the kingdom’s cat. She wandered there when she was but a little kitten and found that the townspeople treated her well. You, however, were her one of her favorites. You gave her just enough food to satisfy her hunger while paying little attention to her daily goings-on. You just knew she was there in the morning and back at night. You learned not to ask questions of Maisy.

Maisy followed you out of your room and down the hall to your small kitchen. You filled her small bowl with chicken left over from supper the night before. She meowed happily as she began to eat, leaving you to your morning duties.

It felt quick to you, but, in reality, it had probably been a few hours. You trekked down to the well to get some water, saying good morning to the few neighbors that were awake. When you came back, you changed into one of your more worn dresses as you prepared to tend to the garden. Your dress was covered in dirt when you finally decided to start the laundry.

The sun was high in the sky then, beating down like a hammer on a nail.

You carried your dirty linens in a wicker basket you’d bought in the town square a few miles away. Taking them to a nearby stream, you pulled out the first piece of clothing and began to scrub.

It had been an hour or two of scrubbing when you began to hear a commotion in the distance. You weren’t surprised. You’d heard that as of late, there were many disagreements among King Fury’s royal guard. However, you tried not to pay too much attention, for it brought back memories you’d rather forget.

You sighed as the shouting seemed to be getting closer. You stopped scrubbing to roll your eyes, realizing this commotion was probably going to pass by your cottage. You looked to your left and saw Maisy looking back at you. She seemed to taunt you as she ran in the opposite direction of the noise, likewise not wanting to get caught up in the drama. When you went back to scrubbing, there was a pair of boot covered feet standing in the stream in front of you.

He was blocking the sun but failed to do so for all those pleasantly unpleasant memories.

“I need your help.” He said, out of breath.

You were silent for only a moment, waiting for the distant shouts to stop. “Is it you they are after?”

“Y/N, I—”

“Is it?”

He sighed, “Yes.”

“Why?”

“I do not think now is the time to discuss this.”

“Do you want my help or not, Steve?”

“Y/N.” His eyes were wide, pleading with you. “Just until they pass.”

You looked up at him for the first time in forever. He looked almost the same as before. He was sporting a thick, full beard, and his once pristine royal guard uniform was now worn and tattered. His eyes were familiar, but no longer the same. The hope and innocence that once danced in his blue irises were replaced with experience and mystery, a look that you were sure you could decipher if given the chance. You sighed as you heard another shout, much closer this time. You stepped into the stream and onto the other side, covering his tracks. “Inside, go.”

He had no time to thank you as the royal guard was getting closer by the second. After covering his tracks, you returned to the other side of the stream, returning to your laundry just as the royal guard emerged from the neighboring forest.

You were familiar with the leading men, Tony Stark and James Rhodey. Stark gave you a tight-lipped smile as he watched you scrub at your last few pieces of clothing. “It’s been a long time,” Stark told you.

“Too long, I suppose.” You heaved out. “Forgive me if I do not bow. I figure we’re much too familiar for such formalities.”

“Perhaps.” He tilted his head to the side. “Are we through with the small talk?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Y/N,” Stark said sharply. “Where is he?”

You copied his actions, tilting your head as well. “Who?”

“Do you think me a fool?”

“I said no such thing. I don’t know who you’re looking for.”

Rhodey wandered over to the edge of the stream, peering into the water. “So,” He started calmly, “You wouldn’t happen to know why there are two sets of footprints in the stream. Would you?”

You felt yourself falter a bit, but continued your work, washing your very last dress. “Is it against the law for me to cross a nearby stream?”

“No, my lady, it’s not. But one set of footprints is clearly from a pair of boots, and you are not wearing any shoes.” Rhodey explained, an eyebrow raised.

“Well then, I suppose you should report a pair of missing boots.”

Placing your last dress back into the wicker basket, you stood up and began to walk away from the guardsmen. You heard the splash of them crossing the stream as you walked into the cottage. “Y/N, where is Steve?”

“I wouldn’t know, Sir Stark. He left me a long time ago.” You called back. “You’d do better asking Barnes or Wilson.”

“They are gone as well,” Rhodey said, stepping into your home with a few guardsmen behind him.

You hummed as you turned to face them. “Well, you’ve got quite a predicament then, don’t you?”

Tony gestured for half the group to take one side of your house, and Rhodey gestured for the other half. The guardsmen immediately began opening closet doors and lifting up furniture in search of Steve. You crossed your arms over your chest. “Is this really necessary?”

“It’s the King’s orders,” Rhodey answered.

“I am fairly sure the King’s orders were not to tear apart my home!”

Tony’s eyes softened for but a moment as he called to his men. “Be gentle. We didn’t come here to destroy a woman’s home.”

While they continued their search, Tony walked up to you, leaning against the wall. “I know you know where he is, Y/N.”

“I am not his caretaker, Tony.” You replied softly.

“I’m aware.” He nodded. “But he still cares for you. This would obviously be his first stop. It’s not personal.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Steve has moved on, as have I.”

Tony chuckled, “Lying is a sin, you know.”

“He did not want me in the first place. That is why he left.” You snapped.

“He left because he is an idiot that doesn’t think he deserves happiness or love.”

“Steve was never happy here, Tony. And he never loved me.”

After that, he didn’t say anything. He simply gave a small, knowing smile as he called for his men to wrap up. One by one his men left your home, giving the small cottage one last suspicious look over. Stark and Rhodey were the last two out, and you walked them to the door. “I suppose he isn’t here.” Rhodey finally said.

“I told you that before you came in.”

“But if he does pass by?” Tony asked.

“I will bring the message to the royal guard myself, on horseback.” You rolled your eyes.

“Lying will forever be a sin, Y/N.”

“Goodbye, boys.”

You closed the door as the exited, bolting the chain. You watched from the window as they continued to the next house and the next until they were out of sight. “You can come out! It’s safe!”

Steve emerged from the false wall that once bore Tony’s weight. His eyes found yours quickly as he shut the door. “I didn’t know you had a false wall.”

You shrugged, “The perks of having a paranoid father. He built it in case a neighboring kingdom decides to attack.”

“That’s smart.” Steve nodded. “Practical, too.”

The silence that followed was simultaneously loud and quiet. It was so quiet that you could just hear Maisy coming in through the window, her claws clicking against the wood. You both avoided each other’s gaze as the conversation between you and Tony rang thunderously through the room. However, neither of you could come to face the truth, at least not at the moment.

Maisy sauntered over to Steve, rubbing her head against his leg lovingly. She always had a preference for him. He crouched down to scratch lightly behind her ear, her purr a relief in the midst of the stillness. “I should go.”

“Go? Where?” You asked.

“The kingdom of Wakanda. King T’Challa is a friend. He will surely give me refuge.”

“Steve, Wakanda is days away.”

“I know that.”

“And you don’t even have a horse.”

“What else am I do to?” He asked.

You took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Stay.”

Steve looked up at you, his lips parted in surprise. “You do not have to do this.”

“I’m not doing anything I don’t wish to do. Stay, at least until we can get you a horse.”

“Y/N—”

“Steve Rogers, you are staying here until you get a horse, and that is the last I want to hear about it. Now, I am going to the market to get food for supper, and you would be wise to be here when I get back.” You told him. You took a small basket and your coin bag before walking out your front door, unaware of the small smile that Steve sent your way.

The sun was setting when you returned.

When you opened the door to your cottage, you saw Steve tending to the fire he’d started in your absence. He stood up straight and wiped his hands on his pants almost nervously. “I started the fire.”

“I see.”

“I know you like having a fire at night.”

“It’s summer, Steve.” You said, trying to fight your smile.

“Oh.” He said. “Right. I can put it out if you—”

“No, Steve, it’s alright.” You told him quickly. “Just… Light some candles, will you? The moonlight won’t shine through the curtains, and we have to keep them closed.”

“Of course.”

You walked to the kitchen and lit a fire under your large pot, preparing soup from the ingredients you bought in town. As you stirred and dropped different vegetables in the pot, you watched Steve walk around the living room and light various candles. When he got to the very last candle, he paused and stared at something. Something he’d left so long ago. “You kept it?”

You looked past him to see what he was talking about, your voice quiet. “The sword? Yes.”

“All this time? Why did you keep it?” He looked up at you.

You shrugged as you stared at the contents of your pot, a great distraction from his hypnotizing eyes. “I thought you were coming back.”

Steve could feel the guilt build up in his chest as he let out a sigh. He walked into the kitchen and stood by your side, waiting for you to look up at him. You never did, though. You kept your eyes trained on the soup. “Y/N, I—”

“Stir this?” You shoved the ladle into his hands, wiping your own on your apron. “I’m a mess. I need to change.”

Steve sighed and watched you scurry to your bedroom as the sun had its final moments in the sky, finally replaced by the moon.

You and Steve sat near the fire, eating your soup in silence. You snuck glances at one another every now and then, but the air was tense and heavy. It was clear that a conversation needed to be had, the conversation. Steve parted his lips to speak, but you spoke first.

“So, I managed to get a horse today. That was what took so long.”

Steve let out a short, amused breath. “You want me out that quickly?”

“Don’t do that, Steve. I am doing you a favor, a favor that you do not deserve, may I remind you.”

“You’re right.” Steve shook his head. “I apologize.”

You pushed the soup back and forth with your spoon. “I will get the horse tomorrow, and you will ride it to Wakanda.”

“How much was the horse?” He asked.

“Well,” You shrugged. “I didn’t have quite enough for the horse, so I will be working off the rest of the payment.”

His brow furrowed angrily, “Y/N!”

“What?”

“You will not become a servant to pay for a horse for me!”.

“I did what I must.”

“I will go on foot.” He countered.

“They will catch you.”

“Then they will catch me. I will not allow you to throw away your life for me!”

“Don’t be dramatic, Steve. It’s only a few weeks.”

“How am I supposed to live in Wakanda knowing I left you in such a poor condition?”

“Well, you did it once before.” You snapped.

Steve was caught dumbstruck. He never expected you to bring up the issue that had been burning in his mind since he stepped into the stream earlier that day. His eyes were filled with shame as he looked away from you. He could hear your breathing start to become uneven, a sign that you were on the verge of tears. “I did not want to leave.” He said quietly.

“Then why did you?” You choked out. “You didn’t even leave a note! I simply woke up, and you were nowhere to be found.”

“I had my own issues to work out.”

“Issues you couldn’t work out with me?” You asked. “You know, the worst part was the waiting. Waiting for you to come back and then realizing that you never would.”

“Y/N, I wanted to come back, I swear.”

“Then why did you not come back, Steve?”

“I’m not good enough for you. I can’t be what you need.” He told you, standing up and walking across the room. “I am damaged goods, Y/N. Don’t you see that?”

“I have always accepted the good and the bad with you. You are all I ever wanted.” You followed him, wiping away your tears.

He couldn’t bring himself to look at you as you approached him. You wanted to show him how much you appreciated him, loved him, wanted him, but you couldn’t do any of that if he would not even look at you. His eyes were darting from one spot to the next, but they never landed on you.

“Steve, everyone is damaged in one way or another. But the only person I have ever wished to be with was you.”

His head bowed, “Even now? After I… did what I did?”

You placed your hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at you. His eyes were welled up with tears. A few fell as he felt his emotions crash down at the sight of your beautiful, forgiving eyes. He just couldn’t believe that someone as wonderful as you would forgive him for practically deserting you. He could barely conceive that someone like you existed and was willing to give him a second chance at love. His shoulders shook a bit with sobs as you wiped his tears away quickly, calling for his attention, “Even now.”

He regained his breath shortly after, his hands gripping your forearms. “I will work every day to be the man you deserve.”

Your smile was warm and welcoming, a sight that Steve missed far too much. “You already are, Steve.”

The next morning, the sun rose.

The light had been the same pinkish-orange hue from the day before. You sat up and stretched your arms above your head, just barely catching Maisy on the windowsill. She stretched across the length of the windowsill as she tried to get as much sunlight as she could from the closed curtains.

As you went to swing your legs over the edge of the bed, a deep groan was emitted next to you, and a large arm pulled you back to bed. Burying his face into your neck, he pressed a kiss there while pulling you closer. He mumbled sleepily, “Go back to sleep.”

“The sun has risen. And I have to get the horse.”

“Just because the sun has risen does not mean you have to. And you are  _not_  getting that horse.” He chuckled deeply, pulling his face away for a moment to look you in the eyes. He tilted his chin upwards, capturing your lips in a soft, loving kiss. “Stay.” He mumbled against your lips.

You sighed as he returned to his place in your neck, “Just this once.”

Your smile rivaled the sun.


End file.
